Second Chances
by QueenJewels
Summary: What if Clarisse had talked to Joseph the night before Mia's wedding. Read more to find out what she coudl have said.


**Disclaimer: Don't own these charachters. They are property of Disney/Meg Cabbot. I am only responsible for the storyline**

* * *

**Second Chances**

Clarisse slowly approached his room and knocked on the door. She had not spoken to him since the night before when they had danced together. She had tried to stay away, but she _had_ to talk to him, she _had to let him know_ what was in her heart.

"Come in!"

She walked into his room and found him stuffing all his things into a suitcase which lay open on his bed.

"Joseph?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Your Majesty."

"What is all this?"

"What does it look like?"

She said nothing, only watched in shock as he continued packing.

"My resignation will be on your desk in the morning."

"No, Joseph…" she pleaded as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My mind is already made up, your Majesty."

"Drop the formality, Joseph. "

"As you wish."

"Can't we discuss this?"

"There is _nothing_ to discuss. It appears you've already made your choice."

"Please don't do this."

"Why, so you can hurt me again?" He sat down on the bed and turned his head so she couldn't see him.

"Don't you dare turn away from me...not **now**!"

"I will stay until the Princess' coronation," he began still unable to look at her. " I am not going to miss that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing."

"Joseph," she knelt on the floor in front of him. "Hear me out.."

He nodded.

"You ask me if I've been thinking about us?" Clarisse began. "_We_ are all that I've been thinking about."

"Would you kindly explain how you came about this decision? Because I cannot understand you any longer."

"I've been so stressed out lately, with Mia's wedding tomorrow and the events of this morning, I couldn't think straight. But I assure you that what you _thought_ you heard last night was **not **my decision. Had you given me a chance to continue you would have found that out. I've loved you my whole life, you know that."

"Then why—"

She laid a finger to his lips to silence him. "Shh! Just listen to me, please." She wiped away the tears that had begun falling.

"I do want to marry you. I want that more than anything, and if I could I would drag you down the aisle and marry you tomorrow, but we have to wait until after Mia's coronation. "

She covered her hand with his.

"I know I have no right to do this, not after how much I've hurt you." She sniffled. "Please give me another chance. A week is all I ask of you. After that, I promise that _nothing_ will stand in our way. I love you more than anything, and I cannot imagine having to spend a single minute of my life without you."

He turned around and to look at her but her head was down, the tears once again beginning to flow down her face. He tilted her chin so she was looking up at him.

.  
"Joseph?" she sniffled.

The look in his eyes almost frightened her. It was as though he could see into her very soul.

"Say _something_."

He took her hands in his and helped her up. Then he moved over to make room for her next to him.

"You _**are** _my life, Clarisse Renaldi." He cupped her face in his hands. "Yes of course, I will wait for you. A week, a month, half a year…however long you need. The only thing I want—I've always wanted—is a chance to love you, really and truly like you deserve to be loved."

Strong arms wrapped around her and held her tightly while she finally allowed the tears to come forth.

"That's it…let it out." he comforted her and rubbed her back soothingly.

When her tears subsided she hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm sorry…" she sniffled "so very sorry."

He pulled back and stroked her face with his fingers. "No need to apologize."

She gave him a watery smile.

"You've had a rough couple of days haven't you?"

"Mmhm."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…but I will be from now on. Whatever you need."

"I love you." she mouthed and turned her head to kiss his palm.

"And I you." He brushed her lips with his in a gentle kiss, but one full of promise.

"Want to help me unpack?"

"I'd love to."

After his clothes had been put in their proper place, he put the suitcase away and sat back down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you"

He kissed her forehead in response.

"Let's get you to bed. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your suite?"

"You know I do." she yawned.

When they reached her suite, she grasped his hand and brought him inside.

"Give me two minutes." She kissed his cheek.

When she returned, dressed in her nightclothes, he had pulled back the covers off her bed.

"Get in." He smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a loving kiss before obeying his orders.

"Joseph?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me…" She moved over to make room for him

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Please…only until I fall asleep."

"All right." He kicked off his shoes and lying down next to her, he gathered her in his arms.

"Good night." She yawned, feeling perfectly safe in his arms.

"Sleep well, my love."

"Love you." she whispered. After kissing his chest through his shirt, she allowed the rhythm of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep, neither of them aware of what would take place in a matter of hours.

* * *


End file.
